The New Generation: Return of the Sinners
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: It's a whole new year for the children of Sibuna, but when Si gets kicked out of Anubis... Can Sibuna find out what's wrong with their friend? Especially when they think that her new boyfriend may have something to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New school year

Inside the house everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Jason was helping Mercy unpack; Tristan and Madison were playing video games in his room; Steven and Livy were looking at some of the latest fashions (he blames his mother for that). And Sidelia was avoiding Mitch as much as she could.

The blonde girl had a flashback to when she and her parents were back in America.

...

*Flashback*

"Well someone looks happy." Patricia teased as she saw the lovelorn look on her daughters face. "So who is the lucky boy?"

"Mitch." The teen stated dreamily. "At least I think so."

"You think so? What does that mean?"

"Well...we did kiss but I don't know if that means if we're together- romantically."

"Have you two had a chance to talk about it?"

"None! I mean I want to ask him when school is back in session because of the time difference between America and Australia."

"And does he know you're the Osirian?"

"Yes." Patricia got a worried look. "What is it mom? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It's just that...when your father and I were in our final year in highschool we had to face people called 'sinners' they wanted your father...but since your father being him, they decided to go after someone he cared deeply for- me."

"Really?"

"Yes. They made me the sinner of jealousy they tricked me into thinking that your father was cheating on me."

"They did that, just because dad was the Osirian?"

"Yes. Now I'm not saying that you shouldn't pursue a relationship with Mitch, just give it some thought then talk to him when school starts up again."

"Okay, mom, I will."

"I've got the Hemingway's!" Eddie shouted from the living room thinking his wife and daughter were upstairs.

"We're in the kitchen Eddie, no need to shout like a gorilla!" The red hissed.

Eddie entered the room with to-go carriers in his hands. "So what did you two talk about while I was gone?"

"Oh nothing important." Patricia covered for her daughter, who gave a quick wink to.

...

"Hey, has anyone seen Si, I really need to talk to her." Mitch says to his friends.

"Sorry Mitch none of us have seen her we've all been a bit preoccupied with our things." Mercy apologizes.

"It's alright Merc, I guess I'll see her tomorrow."

...

"Thanks for covering for me Merc, I'm not sure if I can face him right now."

"No problem Si, but you know you have to face him sooner or later, right?"

"Yes. It's just...I don't know. I mean what if he gets hurt because of me?"

"It'll all be okay Si. I mean if you're really worried about that then why isn't Jason that way with me?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Well...I mean I guess...I don't know. Looks like we're in the same boat after all."

"Yeah. I guess we are." The two best friends laughed. "I think I'm gonna take a nap Merc."

"'Kay."

...

"So...you and Si?" Steven says to Mitch wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't start Steven; I'm not even sure if we're a thing yet."

"Really? 'cause you two seemed to blush at each other when our parents came at the end of the year."

"Yeah, but we were three months apart and we couldn't communicate because of the time difference! I mean she could be dating someone else for all I know!"

"Well I don't think so but you two really need to talk way more into whatever it is you two are."

"Yeah." The Australian teen gave a heavy sigh. "It's ten we need to get to bed. We do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, night Mitch."

"Night Steven."

...

Unknown to everyone else Mercy and Jason were in the living room having a make-out session on the couch.

"So did you find anything out from Si?" Jason asks breathing heavily.

"She's not sure what she and Mitch are but she is most definitely talking to him tomorrow, especially since she has too."

"True." Jason then noticed the look on Mercy's face. "What's wrong Merc, is everything alright?"

"...Yes...no...I don't know. Jas, do you ever think that maybe someone could hurt...because you're The Chosen One?"

"Mercy." He looks her straight in the eye. "No one is going to hurt you. Not as long as I'm here. And if they do then they'll pay a price for it."

Mercy gives a small smile then tells him that they needed to get to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New House New Roommate

Mitch had be running around the whole school trying to find Sidelia. He had to talk to her about the kiss that happened in May. He really did like Si but he had to find out if she felt the same.

He finally found her in the library, reading. He got a good look at the title The Fault in Our Stars. But seeing as she was almost finished she had another book off to the side with the title If I Stay.

"Hey Si." He says as he sits down next to her. "Whatcha reading?"

"The Fault In Our Stars. It's really good really."

"Really, what's it about?"

"A girl who's been diagnosed with cancer and her parents put her in a support group and she meets a named Augustus, Gus for short. They love each other; though she does question his love for her since she feels that he could be with anyone but yet he had chosen her. It makes her wonder if he really does or doesn't love her."

"Sounds interesting."

"It really is. Its so romantic."

"And what about the other book?"

"If I Stay? It's about a girl who gets into an accident and she's stuck in limbo or the in between for, I believe a day, and she has to decide on whether or not if she wants to be alive or not. And her boyfriend, an aspiring musician, wants her to come back to come back because to and everyone else in the real world she's in a coma."

Mitch stays silent as he ponders that. What would he do if Si was in a coma? He'd stay be her side, sure but what if she never woke up? That would crush him.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

Si's face goes from wondering to uncertain and says: "Never mind."

...

When the gang was back at the house (for lunch) Si and Mercy went to their room to find an unexpected surprise.

As the two friends entered their room they were surprised to see a girl on Si's bed. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Mercy asks the unknown girl.

"Oh! Sorry forgot to introduce myself I'm Ell and I was told I would be staying in this room and house for the year."

"Well each room has two beds and we only have four girls, are you sure they said Anubis house?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then why are you on my bed? And where's all of my stuff?" Si asks as she looks around and doesn't see a thing of hers there. "I mean I'm sure we could fit another bed in but I'm not exactly happy that you kinda took my bed without asking first."

"Oh. Wow. Okay so I wad told that my roommate is Mercy Clarke and that I could have the other bed they didn't mention anything about you-"

"Sidelia."

"Sidelia. Maybe there was a mistake or something?"

'Yeah. A mistake there is no way that grandpa would kick me out of Anubis, right?' She thought.

"Well lets go down stairs and have lunch."

...

It was passing periods between classes and Si was infuriated. She could handle having a new roommate but when that new roommate tries to flirt with her guy then that's a different thing.

Okay so Mitch and her weren't exactly together but since they had yet to discuss what their new relationship is now that doesn't exactly give her the right to try and snatch him away! Right?

Also how could Mercy be the only roommate she heard about? When Si arrived a few days ago she was in Anubis. No one moved out of their houses unless they were transferring so why wasn't she informed of the Osirian?

To get her answers Si stormed to her grandfathers office.

...

In his office Mr. Sweet was writing things down when he heard his door slam. When he looked up he saw a-not-so-happy Sidelia infront of him.

"Sidelia my dear what may I do for you?"

"I don't know gramps. How about the fact that at lunch some new girl is in Anubis, all of my things are gone, and that she claims that Mercy is her only roommate?!"

"Oh. You see Si I had no clue about Ms. King's arrival until mid day yesterday. I tried to keep you in Anubis-"

"Tried?!"

"-but it seems that when I contacted all of the parents, yours included, they all wanted their children in Anubis. But Miss Kings parents also wanted her in Anubis." This infuriated Si even more but before she could say anything he continued. "As to why her parents want her in Anubis is a mystery; as seeing that neither of her parents came to this school or were in Anubis."

Si, who had calmed down a bit but not much, took seat across from the elder. "So as I explained the situation to the parents yours- even though they didn't want to do it- said that I could move you. I was actually going to tell you before lunch; but I got busy and well here we are."

"Okay," Si says as she places her thumb on her cheek and her index and middle finger on her forehead. "So that explains that. But where's all my stuff?"

"Your stuff? You weren't supposed to move out until this evening. You were also supposed to be dismissed from final period so you could pack up and get settled in Isis house. For now you can still miss final period as I call Isis house and Anubis to check up on your things."

...

As Si was told she missed final period and went to the schools library. She had finished The Fault In Our Stars. But instead of starting on If I Stay she read a book called Divergent.

A book about a girl who never felt like she belonged in the place she was raised then when she took a test she found out that she belonged in more than one place and, unknowingly, picked the place her mother was from.

Then she met a mysterious guy named Four and they became a thing and are now at war with their faction and the intelligent faction. It had intrigued the young Osirian. Not by the title but by how she never felt like she belonged and that she meets a lot of interesting characters.

Though there's a problem.

Even the book had some insight to what she was going through Si would never be with a mysterious guy she hardly knew. She liked Mitch and if a new guy tried to break them up they'd have to answer to the her.

"Hey!" Snapping out of her thoughts Si turned her head to see Madison coming towards her. "So what's going on? What's with the situation?"

Si sat on one of the stone benches outside and motioned for Madison to sit next to her.

...

"No! That has to be a mistake! How can you, the Osirian, not live in Anubis?!" The red head yelled.

"Jeez Mads why don't you use a megaphone and shout it out to the whole world why don't you?" With her current mood Si had meant what she said as a joke but it came out a bit bitter.

"Right. Sorry." She sits back down next to the blonde with glasses. "It's...just that...how can you not be in Anubis? That's like The Chosen Ones and Osirians place! If you're not there who can help Jason out with cryptic clues and help with the mysteries?"

"I don't know. But for now all I know is that right now I should head over and grab my things and go to Isis so I can get use to the change."

...

It was now dinner time at Anubis and no one was talking. Mitch would (every now and again) lift his fork full of spaghetti and meatballs bring it halfway to his mouth then put it back down on the plate.

He also kept his head down. When he would lift his head (only a little) he would look to see Ell King, a fair skinned, blue eyes, bleach blonde girl, sitting where Si had sat the year before.

Everyone else also kept their heads down; except for Ell who hardly knew Si and had no clue as to what was going on in the house. And from what Mitch saw she looked ready to talk but didn't since she also seemed to not want to disturb the silence; plus everyone just might lose their tempers if she talked.

...

Upstairs getting ready for bed Ell finally spoke. "Hey Mercy, who was that guy down stairs, the one sitting across from me?"

"That's Mitch. Mitch Campbell. But I wouldn't chase after him." She gave a sigh.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he and Si kissed at the end of last year," Ell was surprised that Mitch was taken but Si had been there longer. "But...I mean you could but they haven't exactly talked about it yet so you should lye is wait."

"Okay."

...

In Isis Si was still trying to get use to it and the only one that had been nice to her was a guy named Austin. He had pale/tan skin (depending who he was next to. Next to Si he looked a bit tan but next to Nina he'd be pale.) dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that swooped to the side.

"We're the only ones here because many of the former students didn't want their kids at Amnut or because they had extra room in all of the other houses so that just leaves you, me and-"

"Mr. Sweet."

"-Yeah. How'd you know?" Si rolled her eyes. Everyone at the school knew that Mr. Sweet had a son named Eddie and that Eddie married his high school sweetheart and that they had daughter. It was also known that only family of Mr. Sweet or those living in Isis knew that was the house that he stays in.

"I don't know hot shot. Lets see you got three options a.) He told me in his office earlier. B.) I had run into him earlier here or-"

"You're his granddaughter?" He asks as realization dawns on him.

"Yeah."

"But if your his granddaughter than why couldn't he have found a way to keep you in Anubis?"

"I don't know. He says he tried but couldn't so I guess he thought that he'd keep a better eye on me by placing me in his house."

"Okay guess that makes since."

...

Up in her room Si just felt so happy. She had a huge grin on her face that she couldn't force down (no matter how hard she tried.). She felt a connection to Austin but couldn't go after him since she hadn't discussed with him what their relationship is, and besides it's not like she'd be cheating on Mitch if Austin asked her out and they hadn't discussed what their relationship is, right?

...

Okay don't own: The Fault In Our Stars, If I Stay or Divergent they all belong to their respective authors but I do highly recommend reading them. Okay see you all later.


End file.
